SMS!
by to B continued
Summary: Sehun dan segala usahanya untuk menjauhkan sang kakak dari jeratan iblis cinta bernama Park Chanyeol. Tapi dengan "kesialan" yang selalu menyertainya, apa mungkin Sehun bisa menyelesaikan misi 'Ayo-Selamatkan-Baekhyun? "Kembalilah kau ke neraka, wahai Park Chanyeol!" EXO fanfiction with ChanBaek ft. brother complex!Sehun, KaiSoo & HunHan. RnR?


Heh! Elo! Iya, elo! Jelas-jelas gue manggil elo, bukan tukang jamu bahenol dari blok sebelah! Heh? Kenapa? Gue ganteng? Gue keren? Gue sexy? Eh gak usah pake acara muntah berjamaah segala dong! Gue tau kalo gue emang perfect tapi gak usah sampe segitunya juga kaleeee! Udah ah, tanda tangan sama foto-foto nya nanti aja deh! Sekarang gue mau cerita tentang kehidupan gue yang nelangsa, gaje, abal deelel. Kenapa? Gak suka? Oke fine! Elo-Gue-End! *kibas-kibas rambut*

* * *

 **SMS!**

 **( Sehun Mungkin Sial! )**

 **storyline: to B continued**.

 **warn: OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Gue mau jujur. Titik. Gak ada koma. Kenapa? Gak suka? Berantem aja! –Oke, lupain kalimat gue barusan- Tapi ya itu, gue beneran pengen jujur. Jujur se-jujur-jujur-nya orang terjujur didunia pernah ngomong.

Gue.

Benci.

Sekolah.

Ehem, bukan maksudnya gue gak mendukung perkembangan pendidikan. Gue termasuk orang yang mendukung pendidikan. Apalagi sekarang ada program sekolah gratis. Itu artinya Eomma sama Appa gue gak perlu bayar uang SPP tiap bulan -bukan berarti gue pelit ya!- Eh gak usah pasang muka kayak gitu dong! Gue bener kan? Setuju dong sama gue!

Oke, balik ke pokok permasalahan awal. Alasan gue sih simple. Sekolah sama aja dengan bangun pagi. Bangun pagi sama aja jadi ngantuk. Ngantuk sama aja gue bakalan ketiduran dikelas nantinya. Ketiduran dikelas sama aja gak belajar. Gak belajar sama dengan gue gak dapet nilai. Gak dapet nilai sama aja dengan nilai raport gue kecil. Kalo nilai raport gue kecil berarti gue gak naik kelas. Gak naik kelas sama dengan kena marah sama Eomma dan Appa. Kena marah Eomma dan Appa artinya gue bakal dinikahin. Dinikahin sama aja –Oke gue terlalu bertele-tele. Tapi emang itu kok yang bakal terjadi!

Sebenernya sih cuma itu alasan gue. Apa? Masih ada lagi? Sotoy banget lo pada! –Ya emang sebenernya ada alasan lain sih, hehe. Tapi gue gak mau bilang! Mendingan lo pada cari tau aja deh sendiri! Kenapa? Gak mau? Be- *dibekep*

.

.

Gue ngelempar tas selempangan gue ke meja. Males banget sumpah. Lo semua pasti udah tau kenapa. Apa? Gak tau? Oke, bakal gue kasih tau kenapa. Lo semua pada tau kan sama si Baekhyun? Itu loh, anggota BLK –gank preman uke disekolah gue. Iye, dia emang kakak gue tapi ya.. nasib banget punya kakak kayak dia. Bukannya ikutan ditakutin, tapi gue malah di bully! Sebenernya kalo nge-liat postur tubuh gue, gue gak mungkin di bully! Secara tinggi gue kan 181cm. Lah, ini? Gue malah dengan sukses di bully! Lo semua pasti bingung 'kan kenapa gue gak minta bantuan si Baekhyun? Jawabannya adalah SERING! Sering banget malahan! Tapi hasilnya nihil! NIHIL woi NIHIL! *ganyante* Contohnya ya, gue udah coba jalan dibelakang Baekhyun. Kakaknya sih boleh lewat. Adiknya? Tetep aja digebukin sampe tepar.

Gue ngehela nafas kalo nginget hal itu. Gue ngalihin pandangan gue kearah jendela. Baru aja gue mau narik nafas, gue merasa ada yang nepuk pundak gue. Gak masalah kalo pelan. Lah ini kuat banget! Sakit banget sumpah!

"Woi! Pagi-pagi udah ngelamun aja! Entar kesambet loh."

Heh? Kesambet lo bilang? Ada juga elo kali yang kesambet! Gue noleh kearah suara itu. Ck! Seperti apa yang gue duga. Lagi-lagi tuh anak yang gangguin gue. Gue ngehela nafas –lagi- sebelum mutusin buat ngejawab omongan tuh orang, "Berisik banget sih lo," bales gue dingin. Brr..

Tuh orang malah ketawa. Apa yang lucu coba?

"Hahaha! Gak usah sok cool deh! Biasanya juga latah! Hahaha," jawabnya santai. Gak nyadar kalo omongannya tadi ngebuat semua orang yang ada dikelas noleh kearah dia. Sialan. Pake acara ngebongkar aib gue segala lagi. "To the point aja deh. Lo mau ngapain?" tanya gue dengan nada setenang mungkin. 'Awas lo ya! Gue pitak juga tuh kepala lo!' tentu aja yang ini cuma dalem hati.

Tuh anak masih aja cekikikan gaje. Kayaknya tuh orang emang bener-bener gila. "Hehe, gak ngapa-ngapain kok. Cuma mau nyapa aja, haha." Beh, gue pitak juga nih! "Eh, by the way lo udah ngerjain tugas matematika belum?" lanjutnya pas udah berenti ketawa. Sok Inggris lagi. Cuih.

Gue cuma ngangguk. Sedangkan dia ngeluarin sesuatu dari tas-nya. Kalo boleh nebak sih kayaknya itu buku. "Liat ya? Hehe," tanyanya sambil nunjukkin bukunya.

Heh, ternyata bener apa dugaan gue.

.

.

"Oh chagiiiiiiii~ Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini! Ai Lap Yuh sooo mach! Muaaaacchhh~"

Baekhyun yang ngedengernya cuma ngedengus bosen. "Bisa keluar gak?" tanya-nya jutek. Sedangkan cowok dihadapannya udah masang tampang melas yang ngebuat seluruh member BLK (plus gue) yang nyaksiin adengan tersebut mual berjamaah.

"Chagiyaaaa~" panggilnya dengan nada manja. OhEmJiiii~ gue jadi bingung. Sebenernya apa sih kesalahan yang udah dilakuin sama Baekhyun dan gank-nya ini? Nyeburin orang ke empang? Nyolong mangga dari pohon mangga dibelakang sekolah? Atau.. Gak ngakuin kalo gue ganteng? HAHAHA! Rasain lo! –Oke, lupain yang terakhir.

Gue masih ngeliatin tuh orang. Demi apa coba? Sekarang tuh orang malah berlutut dihadapan si Baekhyun! Gue bener-bener udah gak tahan lagi nyaksiin pemandangan dihadapan gue ini! Terlalu.. Gimana gitu..

BRAKK!

Ayam! *eh?* Ehem.. Hah? Suara apaan tuh?

Gue langsung ngalihin pandangan gue kearah pintu yang barusan didobrak. Gue juga ngeliat kalo cowok yang tadinya ngemis-ngemis sama Baekhyun langsung ngibrit keluar. Gue jadi penasaran sebenernya siapa sih yang- Ya Amplop! Itu kan Park Chanyeol! Omona! Sembunyiin gue!

"Chagiya?" JEGEERR! Apa? Dia bilang apa tadi? Cha-Chagiya? Demi apa coba gue ngedenger kata-kata itu dari Park Chanyeol? Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, si Baekhyun langsung senyum ngedenger panggilan itu! Aigoo, ini sebenernya ada apaan sih?

"Ne, waeyo Chanyeollie?" Hee? Chanyeollie? Apaan tuh? Kok kedengerannya mencurigakan banget ya?

"Psst, Sehun! Gweanchanayo?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil nepuk bahu gue, pelan. Gue yang tadinya bengong langsung ngalihin pandangan kearah Kyungsoo."Kok Chanyeol manggil Baekhyun Chagiya' sih? Terus panggilan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol juga. Kok kedengerannya gitu banget ya?" tanya gue sambil natap muka si Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cuma ngangguk-ngangguk paham terus ngejawab, "Ya wajarlah. Orang mereka pacaran. Masa lo gak tau sih?" Kyungsoo natap gue bingung, "Lo gak akur ya sama si Baekhyun?" tanyanya. Gue cuma nggelengin kepala sebagai jawaban. Gue ngalihin pandangan gue kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lagi. Gue masih kepikiran sama omongan Kyungsoo tadi. Dan saat pandangan gue ketemu sama Chanyeol..

Omona! Dia ngelempar evil smirk-nya ke gue! Dan disaat yang sama gue juga baru nyadar kalo mereka pacaran! MWO? Pacaran?

Badan gue langsung jatuh dari kursi tempat gue duduk tadi. Hal terakhir yang gue inget adalah Baekhyun sama anak-anak BLK nyebut-nyebut nama gue. Dan lagi-lagi gue kebayang kenyataan yang baru aja gue ketahui. Baekhyun sama Chanyeol pacaran. Kakak gue pacaran sama orang yang suka nge-bully gue. Itu sama aja dengan..

JEDEEERRR!

ANIYAAA! ratap gue dalam hati, merana.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Hai. Saya mau minta maaf nganggurin ff saya dan malah buat ff baru. Saya sebenernya mau update tapi apadaya laptop rusak dan semua file saya ilang. Saya sedih banget, duh. File nya ituloh… Ah sudahlah.

Dan saya malah update ff baru. Ya intinya saya mau back nulis tapi malah jayus dan gajelas gini. (efek laptop rusak+tugas numpuk)

FF lain masih saya ketik jadi sabar, ya? Bakal telat tapi. Anyway, review?


End file.
